Holiday Hang-ups
by wannabewriter07
Summary: A discovery at a crime scene might change everything for a relationship in despair. Christmas theme Morganders story. (a little angsty with a happy ending)
1. Chapter 1

_Shhh… We're playing a game. Mommy said to sit here and be very quiet. The quietest one wins. I'm winning. Mommy was being noisy. Someone was yelling and then there was a loud bang. A couple of them. She must be playing with fireworks. Like the Fourth of July. But now there is no sound. It's really quiet. I'm kind of getting scared. Mommy must really want to win._

* * *

It was usually Morgan's favorite time of the year. Christmas songs on the radio, holiday drinks at Starbucks (the taste of gingerbread latte was still on her lips…yum), sappy Hallmark movies, and good will towards men…well, for the most part. She didn't get to see much of the good will bit considering her job dealt mainly with the darker side of humanity, but still, it was there in some aspects. A friendly smile from a co-worker. A lab tech cheerfully humming carols while wearing a ridiculous red hat. And of course, the annual secret santa exchange at the office.

But this year, her heart just wasn't in it. Especially when she pulled his name out of the bag. It was exactly what she had been dreading, and seeing it in print didn't make matters any better.

"It's okay, no big deal. You can do this, Brody," she whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath as she crumpled the small slip of paper in her fist. "So what if it's Greg? It was just one night. It meant nothing. Besides it's just a harmless gift. A stupid work tradition, nothing else."

She opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of Greg standing across the room talking with the newest CSI on the team, Kimberly- a gorgeous brunette. Kimberly laughed at something he had said and playfully pushed his shoulder, causing Greg to grin. God, she missed that smile, but the sight of it made her heart sink, a rock settling in the pit of her stomach. Crap. Despite her earlier pep talk, she knew she couldn't handle this.

"Pst, Lindsay,"she turned to the younger colleague next to her, "trade me names."

Lindsay's eyes shifted as she worried her lower lip. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Morgan eyed the paper clutched in Lindsay's hand. She reached for it, but Lindsay was too fast, pulling away swiftly.

"Let me see who you have," Lindsay suggested. "Maybe I can help you think of a gift or something. I mean, it can't be that bad…" Her voice drifted off into a soft whisper as Morgan sighed, opening up the crinkled piece of paper. "Oh…I see." Lindsay's gaze landed on the flirtatious scene between Greg and Kimberly before it turned back to Morgan. "God, Morgan, I'm so sorry. I wish I could help, but…" She made a quick glance at her watch. "Gee, look at the time. I have to go."

And with that, the redhead scurried out of the room before Morgan could stop her. Morgan heaved another sigh and then cringed as Kimberly's high pitched laugh rang out in her ears. There no longer seemed to be enough oxygen in the room. Without looking back, she made a beeline for the exit. Yep, life officially sucked. Holiday cheer or not.

* * *

"Greg?" Kimberly's quiet whine drew his attention away from the blonde walking out the door. Damn it! No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Morgan.

"Huh?" His eyes trailed back to the door. She was gone.

"I was wondering what you were doing after the office party on Friday. If you're not busy, maybe we could grab a drink or something?" Kimberly's desperate smile bothered him, just like her hand brushing down his sleeve and gently squeezing his arm.

"You know, I think I'm working overtime on Friday. Will you excuse me?" He backed out of her reach and headed in the direction Morgan had gone.

He spotted her down the hall, talking to Sean Yeager, the swing shift guy who was currently working nights due to the large personnel loss lately. She was smiling and laughing at something Yeager had said. He hated seeing her talking with another guy. A new potential boyfriend. It feel like a knife slicing through him just thinking about her moving on with someone else. Especially someone like Yeager who looked more like a male model than a scientist. The ladies of the lab even had a nickname for him: McYummy. Something juvenile they had stolen from some popular tv show. Whatever. All Greg knew was that he was competition. Competition Greg planned on annihilating to win Morgan's affections once again.

Yes, this whole thing was his fault, but that didn't mean he couldn't rectify it. He just needed a chance to explain. Everything had been for her anyway. She would understand if she would just listen. And if that didn't work then he would get on his knees and grovel. Because he missed her. His world was empty without her.

Sherry, Ecklie's secretary, tapped Morgan on the shoulder. Good, maybe she could steer her away from Yeager. Greg watched as Sherry pointed up to something hanging from the ceiling above Morgan and Yeager. He squinted, trying to seeing what she was motioning to. It looked like a piece of green fuzz. His blood ran cold when he realized what it was, seconds too late to do anything as Yeager gave a shit-eating grin leaning down to kiss Morgan under the mistletoe.

He never knew just watching something could cause such physical pain before. His stomach clenched and his chest tightened as Morgan's lips pressed against Yeager' it possible to die from heartbreak? If so, he might have right then because his heart was crumbling to pieces inside him. He could feel it. He turned to leave, unable to stomach it any more when he ran smack into Catherine.

"Greg, hello to you too," she said, giving him a strange look. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She glanced over his shoulder. "Oh! Sorry. That sucks." She gave him a pitying smile. "Actually, you are just the guy I was looking for. I need you and Morgan to process a house over in Summerlin. Female DB."

Greg nodded, not making eye contact. "Sure. I'll go get Morgan." He closed his eyes, sighing.

"No need," Catherine said, waving her hand. "MORGAN!" she shouted. "YOU AND GREG. CASE IN SUMMERLIN. SMOOCH McYUMMY ON YOUR OWN TIME."

She winked and patted Greg on the back, handing over the file. "Better?"

No. But it would be. He was determined to make it so. He just hoped she would give him the chance to.

* * *

Mortified or Satisfied? She didn't know what she felt at the moment. On one hand, she was mortified that the whole lab had witnessed Yeager basically maul her mouth. Not that she wanted it or him. Embarrassment heated her cheeks as she finally escaped Sean's grasp thanks to Catherine's humiliating shouts. The last thing she needed people to think was that she was the office whore, first the whole thing with Greg and now kissing Sean. Ugh.

On the other hand, it was exactly the kind of situation she had hoped Greg would catch her in. Payback for all the pain he caused her. Still caused her, because as she saw the hurt angry expression crossing his face, she didn't feel justified. No, she feel all the devastation return, weighing down on her again the same way it did the night they… No, she would not go there. She couldn't cry here, not with everyone watching, especially him. Great. And she now had to work the rest of the night with him.

"Morgan?"

"Huh?" Her attention turned back to Yeager who was looking at her a little too eagerly.

"I was just asking about Friday. You and me getting together after the party? What'd you say?" Crap. How could she rephrase "hell no" politely?

"Um…," she started. Greg was now walking towards them. Like the situation wasn't awkward enough already. "Maybe. Let me get back to you. You know, duty calls." She shot Yeager a half grimace that she prayed he mistook for the smile she had intended.

"You ready, Brody?" Greg practically growled, glaring at Yeager.

"Yep." Nope. Sometimes, it was all too much.

* * *

The house was dark when they arrived, illuminated only by the police's flashing red and blue and the sad string of lights blinking on the Christmas tree visible from the window. The ride over had been uncomfortable at best with neither of them speaking, Greg pursing his lips as he focused on the road while Morgan stared out the window. Four years spent building a close friendship, and with one night, he destroyed everything. And now it was too late. Morgan was moving on, and with Yeager no less. Just the thought caused Greg to grit his teeth.

The detective met them at the door.

"The victim is a woman in her mid twenties. Based on the id we found in her purse, her name's Sasha Reynolds. Two gun shots to the chest and one to the head. Nothing seems to be out of place. Probably can rule out robbery," he said, moving the yellow police tape to let them pass.

"Any witnesses?" Greg asked, frowning as he took in the juxtaposing scene of the dead body splayed a few feet from the Christmas tree and fireplace where two stockings were hung with obvious care. Blood pooled underneath the woman. Her frozen blue-eyed stare sent a chill down his spine.

"No, none so far. The neighbors called it in. Said they heard gunfire." The detective shook his head. "Beautiful girl. It's a damn shame."

Morgan began documenting the evidence, snapping photos of the deceased. Greg walked the rest of the house looking for traces of the killer. It was a nice home, lots of knick knacks and family photos. It sort of reminded him of Nana Olaf's house. Cozy. Warm. Inviting. Like somewhere he would want to raise a family someday. He studied the pictures hanging on the wall beneath the staircase. Most were of Sasha and a young child, a little girl with the same chestnut hair and haunting eyes as her mother.

"Morgan, the victim had a daughter and there is no sign of a father from the family portraits. Where do you think she is?"

Morgan stopped taking pictures and moved towards Greg. He sucked in a breath, feeling her presence so close to him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?" he turned to her, their eyes locking.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hmm.." God, she smelled good.

"That noise. It sounds like it's coming from there." She pointed to the hall closet, drawing Greg attention to the sound.

They opened the coatroom door, gasping at the little girl huddled in the dark corner.

"Shh," the child said, holding her finger to her lips, "We're playing a game…"

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**One week earlier…**

"They say the fourth time's a charm, right?"

Morgan watched as her dad straighten his tie in the mirror before he walked down the aisle yet again. This time it was Olivia Hodges, soon to be Ecklie. And Morgan was once more always the bridesmaid, never the…ugh, best not to dwell on it, she thought.

"Sure, as long as you're happy." She plastered on a smile. "You do realize you're about to become David Hodges's stepfather. You still okay with that? I mean, that's a lot of Hodges' time over the holidays."

"Yeah, tell me about it." His gaze in the mirror locked on hers. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," her voice wavered and tears threatened to spill, ruining her mascara.

"Morgan, what's going on? What's really bothering you?" Her father turned around, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you. Really. You look great, Dad." She knocked a fist gently against his shoulder. "Now go get her."

She cringed, hearing how ridiculous she sounded. Her dad didn't seem to notice, kissing her cheek and then leaving for the chapel.

Morgan continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. A lonely image greeted her back.

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Throughout the whole ceremony, he watched her. When the couple said their vows, his gaze lingered on her teary face, imagining what it would be like if it had been the two of them up there getting married instead. He had always had a crush on her, from the first moment he saw her, but he had always been a coward too, chickening out every time he got close to asking her out. Tonight, he planned to change that.

Besides, if he failed again there was always next time. Sanders men never gave up.

The reception was a swanky affair with ice sculptures and a live band. The sheriff definitely knew how to throw a party. He spotted her sitting at one of the dinner tables, still stunning in her long azure gown. She had such a easy way about her, laughing with Hodges and Henry, not even noticing all male attention she had drawn. But Greg did, taking note of every guy checking her out. He hated it but understood their attraction. Who wouldn't? He just needed a chance to make his move.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He slid into the seat next to Morgan.

"Sure, we were just discussing the odds of Hodges getting that brunette's number." Morgan pointed to a woman by the bar. "My bet is on 20 to never."

"I take that bet." Henry smirked sipping on a glass of merlot. "She's too good for you. I, on the other hand, might stand a chance."

"I'll have you two know I am very attractive to the ladies. They love a man with vast knowledge of all things romantic." Hodges gave a flippant wave of the hand.

"Oh, absolutely." Morgan laughed and made a gagging motion. Greg grinned, watching her. He adored everything about her, especially her sense of humor.

"Fine, Henry, it's on. You and me. Winner gets the date, and loser is in charge of processing all fecal evidence for a month." Hodges held out his hand and Henry shook it. "Excuse us, we have a bet to settle." Greg and Morgan both laughed at the poor bewildered woman who looked cornered when Henry and Hodges approached her.

"I think they might both end up losers tonight," Greg whispered to Morgan making her giggle.

"Well, what about you, Greg? Any ladies here interest you?" Morgan gaze flitted around the room.

"Just the beautiful woman sitting next to me." Her eyes widened as they locked on his. He extended his hand to her. "Care to dance, Miss Brody?"

Her face lit up as she place her hand in his. "You're mighty charming tonight, Sanders. Are you up to no good?"

He swung her body gracefully against his and dipped his lips to her ear. "Only with you."

He had no idea where this surge of confidence came from but he was going to take full advantage of it to finally convince Morgan that he was the guy for her.

"Greg," she gasped as he led their steps. "Wow, I had no idea you knew how to dance."

"Yeah, well I'm the only child of a woman who really wanted a daughter. I took ballroom dancing classes for over a year."

She laughed. "Well, that's lucky for me. I'm terrible at it but you're actually making me look decent right now, so thank you."

"My pleasure." He spun her out and back again.

"You surprise me, Greg. I thought tonight was going to be miserable, seeing how my father just got married for the fourth time and here I'm pushing thirty five and haven't even been asked once. But you made me forget all that for a minute. This is nice. I'm having a great time." She glanced down, smiling shyly. "Sorry, that sounded a little desperate. It's been a while, you know, since I've been out with a guy. Ugh, I can't believe I said that. I'll just stop talking now." She blushed.

"No, I get it. Trust me. You made my night too. You always do." Greg leaned his forehead against hers. Her breath caught, and he struggled with whether to kiss her or not. His lips were a mere inch from hers about to make the decision for him when the music died down.

The song ended and another began. She pulled away almost reluctantly. "Thanks for the dance," she said.

"Morgan?" She stared up at him, waiting. "Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

Long blonde hair fanned over her bare back that rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. Everything about her was perfect, just as he had always imagined. Together they had been perfect. He leaned back on the pillow reminiscing about the past few hours, savoring the precious minutes before the dawn broke his dreams.

Morgan shifted beside him and flung an arm across his waist as she crawled over to lay her head on his chest. "Morning,"she rasped, sounding incredibly sexy.

"Not yet. We still have some time if you want to…" He wagged his eyebrows when she glanced up at him.

"No time. I promised to drop off my dad and his new bride at the airport in..oh, half an hour. You know, duties of the maid of honor." She kissed her way up his neck finding his lips with hers. "mmmm…but raincheck?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Never date a woman you work with. I should have known better."

Greg listened to the loudmouthed man standing next to him on the hotel elevator. He was still coming down from the euphoria of being with Morgan. Although he had more questions than answers. Like how did she see last night? As a simple hook-up or the beginning of something more? And now after eavesdropping: Would a relationship even work between them considering they were also co-workers?

"I thought it was going somewhere. I even bought a ring, dammit," the man next to him said into the phone. "But to her, it was just passing time. I was only there to stop her from being lonely. She never wanted a relationship or me. She's still hung up on someone else. I'm such an idiot."

Greg tapped his foot nervously, staring at the numbers ticking down. The guy was getting angrier by the second, but Greg understood his contempt. Hell, it got him reconsidering what was going on with Morgan.

"I should have never went there. It was so much easier before." The man's voice trailed off as he exited the elevator leaving Greg wondering if last night had been beginning of the fantasy he had always imagined or the start of a nightmare to come.

* * *

It had consumed his thoughts all day. He needed to talk to someone about what happened. He needed advice. He needed his best friend. Pulling out his phone, he searched for Nick scrolling through his messages. He found their last conversation quickly and typed out a text: **Call me. I screwed up big time, man. I need some advice. I slept with Morgan. I think I made a huge mistake.** If anyone could talk him down from crazy, it was Nick.

Greg put the phone back in his pocket as he walked into the layout room. Catherine, Lindsay, and Hodges stared at him, frowning.

"What?"

Catherine held up her cell phone. "Just got a message from you, Greg. Care to explain."

"Yeah, we all did." Hodges raised an eyebrow and his phone's screen also.

He was confused until he read the words he had just sent Nick. _No._ He had sent it in a group text. _Shit!_ That meant…

"Morgan?" Lindsay's voice was one of concern. Greg whipped around to see the girl he loved standing behind him with red rimmed eyes and a scowl that could kill.

"You want some advice? Stay the hell away from me." She shot him a pointed glare and then turned to walk away. He ran after her trying to stop her.

"Morgan, let me explain."

"No need, it's all pretty clear here in black and white. _I slept with Morgan. I made a huge mistake_. Yep, crystal clear to me." She brushed past him.

"Morgan-"

"Greg, please just leave me alone." The words came out so soft and broken; they left him speechless. It wasn't until she was out the door that he registered that she was gone, taking his heart with her.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Morgan knelt down by the little girl hidden in the closet. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Emily." The girl shied away, looking from Morgan to Greg.

"That's such a pretty name. My name is Morgan and this is my friend Greg. We're here to help you, sweetie. How old are you?"

"Five." Emily held up a hand full of fingers. "Where's Mommy?"

Morgan looked to Greg. She bit her lip to keep from crying. This was the worst part of the job.

"Hey, Emily, tell me what's your favorite thing about Christmas," Greg sat on the floor beside them, wrapping his arm around Morgan, pulling her into a side hug. She braved a smile for the child's sake and rested her head on his shoulder as they listened to Emily animately describe baking Christmas cookies and watching cartoons in her favorite pajamas.

* * *

The social worker sat with Emily explaining the circumstances at the police station. Morgan watched the little girl's face fall from the other side of the glass. Her heart broke at the sight.

"How is she taking it?" The sound of Greg's voice send a chill up her spine.

"As well as can be expected. Can you imagine being five and all alone on Christmas?" Morgan shook her head. "Sometimes this job just gets to me."

"When I was just starting out as a CSI, Sara and I worked an arson case in Henderson. There was a little boy who got caught in the fire. Severe third degree burns. The mother sat by the boy's bed and begged for a miracle. He died on Christmas Eve. Watching that family suffer…well it made me reconsider leaving the lab." Morgan turned to Greg, watching his expression transform from stoic to one of sadness. "I got angry and threw a fit in the locker room. You probably noticed some of the lockers have dents in them, courtesy of yours truly. I was just so damn mad. Kids aren't suppose to die on Christmas. That's not the Hallmark special, you know. But Sara came in and calmed me down. She said everyone thinks Christmas is about miracles, but really it's about mercy. That stuck with me. I later learned Sara's dad had been killed on Christmas day."

"Wow, I never knew…" Greg's gaze was now fixed on her. "Greg, I-"

"Miss Brody? Mr. Sanders?" They both turned to the social worker standing at the doorway. "I was able to contact Emily's father. He is overseas and in route to return to collect her, but won't be able to make it back until sometime tomorrow. Since she has no other family living stateside, I have arranged for a foster home for tonight. As soon as you are ready to release her, I can transport her there."

"Wait…she's going to go stay with strangers?" Morgan was aghast.

"Well, yes, until her father returns to the US."

"You can't do that. She just lost her mother." Morgan choked back her angry, glancing over at the little girl whose head was hung and whose feet swung from the seat, too small to touch the ground. "Can she stay with me? If it's just for one night? I have the room and have had every background check imaginable done. Please. I just can't bear to think of Emily spending the night with people she's never even met."

The social worker flattened her lips, making eye contact with Morgan and then Greg. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

An hour after gaining approval, Morgan scoured the store for anything she could find for the little girl before the social worker brought her over. A hundred dollars poorer and a notch more nervous, she was at home setting up her small apartment to accommodate one more. She knew nothing about Emily's life would ever really be normal again, but she wanted to at least give the child one night where the world didn't feel completely upside down.

The doorbell rang right as she stuck the sugar cookies in the oven. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find Greg on the other side.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she was a tad breathless from running around, decorating her place.

"I thought you girls might like some hot chocolate." Morgan looked down at the drink carrier in his hands filled with three covered styrofoam cups. He shrugged, throwing her a sheepishly smile.

"Oh, thanks. Emily's not here yet though."

A loud intentional cough drew their attention to the woman standing behind them, Emily at her side.

"Miss Brody, are you ready for us?" The social worker gave her a pointed nod towards the five year old next to her.

"Yes, absolutely." Morgan crouched down to Emily's height. "Hey, sweetie, are you ready to have some fun?"

The girl smiled a timid gap toothed grin and nodded.

She led the child into the apartment showing her the board games and pink sleeping bag she had bought, the smell of baking cookies now filling the room. Emily studied the babydoll laying on the counter, picking it up and hugging it tight.

After the social worker left, Greg and Morgan coaxed Emily into playing Candyland and by the third game, it was as if it was only the three of them in the world. Everything else seemed to fall away. They laughed, joked, and decorated and ate Christmas cookies, ending the night with a rendition of the movie Frozen performed dramatically by Emily for their enjoyment.

As the night drew to an end, Morgan adjusted the sleeping bag around Emily, tucking her in gently.

"So sweet girl, your daddy will be here tomorrow, so sleep tight tonight."

"Morgan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing 'Baby Mine' to me? Mommy always sings it to put me to sleep." Emily's voice got soft as she finished talking, the sting of tears showing in her tired eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I don't know that song."

"I do." Greg's voice startled her. Morgan turned to find him standing in the doorway.

"You do?"

"Yeah, my mom used to sing it to me as a kid. Although, I'm not much of a singer. Is that okay?"

Emily smiled and nodded.

Greg recited the lyrics, soft and low, speaking more so than carrying a tune. By the time he reached the end of the song, the little girl was fast asleep.

"You're really great, Greg. Did you know that?" Morgan nudged him on the shoulder as they left the bedroom. "Thank you for everything tonight. I don't think I could held it together without you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He coughed, readying to finally clear the air when Morgan broke his focus.

"I just feel so bad for her, you know. It will never be the same. I remember the first Christmas after my parents got divorced. It was just me and mom. And before, we had this tradition where we would all go to the mall and ice-skate at the indoor rink as a family. Quirky, I know, but I always looked forward to it. After the divorce, my mom refused to go and whenever I mentioned it to my dad on the years I was with him, he would just change the subject. I can't remember the last time I actually went ice-skating now." She paused, her far off gaze flickering back to his. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, I understand. We used to go to my Nana Olaf's for Christmas every year, but when she died it was never quite the same. I haven't been to San Gabriel for Christmas in years. Too many memories I guess."

A silence stretched between them as Morgan walked him to the door.

"Morgan, I'm sorry about everything from…that night. I never meant to hurt you. It just happened so fast, and I felt like I needed to talk to someone about it, before I messed everything up. Anyway, the text was the mistake, not you. Never you. I was just a confused idiot with a cell phone. I understand that you've moved on, but I just needed to say that."

Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. Running her hands along his waist, she held him in a hug, plastering the side of her face against his chest. "I missed you," she whispered.

 **One more chapter to go…**


End file.
